<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Post for Duo Familiars written by InkbloodedWitch by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408269">Art Post for Duo Familiars written by InkbloodedWitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen'>TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Art post, Familiars, M/M, Mage!Sam, Magic, Owl!Cas, WinCasWin, Wolf!Dean, platonic brothers, tfwbigbang2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s highly irregular to have more than one Familiar, but then Sam Winchester never proscribed to normality. Besides, it’s no more irregular than being in a relationship with your Familiar, or for your Familiar to be your brother, providing the two are different people. It makes Castiel’s being with Dean seem downright normal. However unorthodox their lifestyle, even for mages and Familiars, they are content. Anyone or anything that threatens that contentedness never meets a merciful end. A point they have to make abundantly clear when they are waylaid by another mage-Familiar pair on the road. </p><p>This post contains artwork and behind the scenes art comments for the story <b>Duo Familiars</b> written by Inkblooded Witch, you can find a link to the main story inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Free Will Big Bang: Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Post for Duo Familiars written by InkbloodedWitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/gifts">Inkblooded_Witch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been an absolute pleasure to work with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch/works">Inkblooded Witch</a> on this story for the TFW Big Bang.<br/>If you haven’t read the story yet you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470630">HERE</a> 😄<br/>The story is rated explicit for yummy goodness so please read the tags.<br/>This art post is rated mature for implied yummy goodness 😋 and it contains spoilers. So head on over and read the story first if you haven’t already 😁</p><p>A big thank you to the TFW mods for putting together and running such a great bang 😄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Main Cover</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hand painted with a stylus and wacom tablet using photoshop cs6. The cover shows Mage!Sam with his two familiars Wolf!Dean and Owl!Cas, against a backdrop of the Beartooth national park.</p><p>Banner Cover</p><p>
  
</p><p>I also made a shortened version for a banner header.</p><p>And as an extra bonus I thought I would include a picture of the work in progress for you. This is the ‘under painting’. I use blocks of colour to lay out the image and get a feel for the composition, colours and light before I blend over the top to smooth out the colours and add details. But I always think this stage looks pretty cool 😁</p><p>
  
</p><p>So the first thing I do when working with an author is to read the story and sketch out anything that jumps out at me. I can then chat with my author and see if they have any favourites. Here are the sketches I made for Duo’s familiars. 😄</p><p>      </p><p>after that we pick a couple of scenes to work on. And I really wanted to draw something with lots of feels between the boys. Although of course I needed to make sure that everyone was getting equal amounts of love 😉🤗 so I decided to make this one a gif. Picture 1 would be some Sam and Cas cuddles and then picture 2 could be some Cas and dean cuddles. (More cuddles for everyone 🙌🏼🤗)</p><p>Boys in bed 1 and 2</p><p>  </p><p>Once I had my two pics I used a video editor and a dissolve transition to fade the first picture into the second. Even though there are only 2 frames in the animation our brains fill in the missing information so that it looks like Cas rolled over between hugs. And I thought that was pretty cool (and also a lot easier then drawing 12 separate pictures for a frame by frame animation 😉😁)</p><p>
  
</p><p>And the other scene that we decided to draw was the boys waiting for the ambulance near the end of the story. The poor boys are all battered and beaten up, but they are together and will be okay.🥰</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Fun fact - I accidentally drew the Impala into this scene - just putting in Dean’s Baby on autopilot 😂 and then I remember that the boys were in Sam’s Season 6 Dodge Charger and had to swap it out! Whoopsie 😂)</p><p>
  
</p><p>And finally I made some page/chapter  breaks for the story. This had been an alternative idea I had for a cover design and we had both really liked it but decided to go with the Beartooth scene to tie in with the story better. But I just couldn’t resist drawing this, because I love eyes. 👀🥰</p><p>
  
</p><p>And to make them into chapter breaks I just cut them down and added a few different effects so that Inkblooded Witch could choose best ones.</p><p>Dean:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cas:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And that was if for the artwork this time. I had an absolute blast working with Inkblooded Witch and I thoroughly enjoyed the story and hope you did too! 😄</p><p>Feel free to let me know what you think 😁</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>